warmth in the pain
by lunanigh282
Summary: Switzerland hurt and the last person he wanted to know is Liechtenstein but maybe its actually a good thing for her to fins out.


disclaimer~ i do not own hetalia

* * *

The door creaked open as Switzerland entered his house. He quickly and quietly shut the door behind him making sure not to let any cold air in. The house was warm already since before he left Switzerland made sure to start a fire in the fireplace. The nice warm air would have felt good to Switzerland if he wasn't in such a sorry state. At the moment Switzerland was covered in wounds and he was very weak. Never in his life had he ever felt like this before.

The wounds on Switzerland were being to take there toll. He stumble a couple more steps into his house before falling to the ground. Switzerland hoped with all his heart that Liechtenstein didn't hear the loud noise his body made when it hit the hardwood floor. He hated having his sister worry for him so much. He new that he needed to get himself to his room so he could clean all the dried blood off himself. There was one thing wrong this though... Switzerland's room just happened to be on the second story of the house. There was no way in hell that he would be able to make it all the way up the stairs in his condition.

Just thinking about having to go up the flight of stairs made Switzerland's body ache. He pushed himself up off the floor and held onto the side of the wall. Just the thought of how he looked right now disgusted Switzerland. He was never this weak before but that was also because he was never in a situation in which he would be hurt this badly.

"Dammit how could I be so stupid to get involved in a stupid war."

As Switzerland mumbled to himself upstairs a certain female nation had awoken from her sleep. That's right Liechtenstein had woken up after hearing movement downstairs. To her this meant that her big brother was home which brought joy to her. Liechtenstein got up from her bed and slipped on her slippers. She slowly moved across her room and out of it. As she moved down the hall Liechtenstein could hear her brother mumbling. This wasn't very surprising to her since Switzerland seemed to do that a lot.

Though as Liechtenstein got closer she grew surprised and a little worried. Her brothers mumbling was now turning into chocked sobs. Living with Switzerland for so long Liechtenstein knew that something had to be very wrong. She had never ever seen or heard her big brother cry. This caused Liechtenstein to rush down the stairs where she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped.

" B-big bruder..."

Tears began to fill the little nations eyes and she looked down at her brothers broken form. Her eyes looked over each wound that was visible and she began to wonder how many more there were that were hidden. Liechtenstein met her brothers gaze. He looked at her shocked and hurt. He turned his head away from her as if ashamed that she had seen him in this state. He was ashamed and felt horrible since the one person who had looked up to him was now staring at him with such sadness and shock.

" Don't... don't look at me while I'm like this."

Liechtenstein frowned and moved her hand toward Switzerland. He noticed her hand and flinched away from it. After he did that though it caused Liechtenstein to fall to her knee and begin to cry. This completely surprised Switzerland and made him feel bad. He turned toward his sister and wrapped his arms around her. Liechtenstein began to sob into her big brother shoulder.

" Shh Lilli don't cry. please don't cry I'm sorry you had to seen me like this..."

Liechtenstein shook her head and sobbed more. She began to speak in between her sobs.

" No Bruder your hurt your body is covered in wounds. Why why are you so hurt. Why have you been hiding this from me."

Switzerland felt horrible after hearing his sisters words. He knew now that hiding all of this from her was no longer an option and he had to tell her the truth or risk his sister being more upset.

" I'm hurt because Ive been fighting in a war. I was dragged into it by force and now im suffering. I hid it from you because I didn't want you looking down on me and worrying about me all the time. I didn't tell you because I thought it would hurt you. I was trying to protect you... but it seems I failed in doing so."

Liechtenstein pulled away and looked at her brothers face. She began to cry even more and hugged Switzerland tighter. Switzerland's eyes widened and he began to mentally panic thinking he did something wrong.

" Bruder I would never look down on you. I love you bruder and I never worry about you because I know your strong enough to protect yourself. Thank you bruder so trying to protect me. Thank you so much but from now on please tell me when your hurting so I can help you."

Switzerland smiled and nodded his head. He held his sister close and for once felt the warmth he had felt before the war had happened. He was happy that he had such a wonderful nation as his sister. Switzerland looked down and noticed that Liechtenstein had fallen asleep. He kissed her forehead and leaned his head against hers. He whispered to her before he himself fell asleep on the floor.

" No sister thank you for being my warmth for being my family."

* * *

The end hope you enjoyed~


End file.
